An Elmore Tail 2: Gumball Goes West (TheBeckster1000's Style)
Cast *Fievel Mousekewitz - Gumball Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Tanya Mousekewitz - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Papa Mousekewitz - Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Mama Mousekewitz - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Yasha Mousekewitz - Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Tiger - Barney Gumble (The Simpsons) *Wylie Burp - Vitruvius (The Lego Movie) *Cat R. Waul - Anti Pops (Regular Show) *Miss Kitty - Edna Krabapple (The Simpsons) *Chula - Bertram (Family Guy) *Frenchy - Eddy's Brother (Ed, Edd, n Eddy) *One Eye - Jeffery Fecalman (Family Guy) *Hawk - Rodan (Godzilla) Gallery Gumball the Cat.jpg|Gumball Watterson as Fievel Mousekewitz Anais-watterson-the-amazing-world-of-gumball-8.27.jpg|Anais Watterson as Tanya Mousekewitz Richard not wearing shirt in a couch.png|Richard Watterson as Papa Mousekewitz Nicole Watterson.jpg|Nicole Watterson as Mama Mousekewitz Darwin watterson.jpg|Darwin Watterson as Yasha Mousekewitz Barney Gumble.png|Barney Gumble as Tiger Vitruvius clover his butt.jpg|Vitruvius as Wylie Burp It's_Anti_Pops.png|Anti's Pop as Cat R. Waul The Simpsons Edna Krabappel.png|Edna Krabapple as Miss Kitty Bertram in Family Guy.png|Bertram as Chula Eddy's Brother.png|Eddy's Brother as Frenchy Jeffrey_Felcaman.png|Jeffery Fecalman as One Eye Rodan from GDAMM.jpg|Rodan as Hawk Movie Used: *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West (1991) Footage: The Amazing World of Gumball (Season 1) #The DVD #The Responsible #The Third #The Debt #The End #The Dress #The Quest #The Spoon #The Pressure #The Painting #The Laziest #The Ghost #The Mystery #The Prank #The Gi #The Kiss #The Party #The Refund #The Robot #The Picnic #The Goons #The Secret #The Sock #The Genius #The Poltergeist #The Mustache #The Date #The Club #The Wand #The Ape #The Curse #The Microwave #The Meddler #The Helmet #The Fight (Season 2) #The Remote #The Colossus #The Knights #The Fridge #The Flower #The Banana #The Phone #The Job #Halloween #The Treasure #The Apology #The Words #The Skull #The Bet #Christmas #The Watch #The Bumpkin #The Flakers #The Authority #The Virus #The Pony #The Hero #The Dream #The Sidekick #The Photo #The Tag #The Storm #The Lesson #The Game #The Limit #The Voice #The Promise #The Castle #The Boombox #The Tape #The Sweaters #The Internet #The Plan #The World #The Finale (Season 3) #The Kids #The Fan #The Coach #The Joy #The Puppy #The Recipe #The Name #The Extras #The Gripes #The Vacation #The Fraud #The Void #The Boss #The Move #The Law #The Allergy #The Mothers #The Password #The Procrastinators #The Shell #The Burden #The Bros #The Mirror #The Man #The Pizza #The Lie #The Butterfly #The Question #The Saint #The Friend #The Oracle #The Safety #The Society #The Spoiler #The Countdown #The Nobody #The Downer #The Egg #The Triangle #The Money (Season 4) #The Return #The Nemesis #The Crew #The Others #The Signature #The Check #The Pest #The Sale #The Gift #The Parking #The Routine #The Upgrade #The Comic #The Romantic #The Uploads #The Apprentice #The Hug #The Wicked #The Traitor #The Origins #The Origins Part 2 #The Girlfriend #The Advice #The Signal #The Parasite #The Love #The Awkwardness #The Nest #The Points #The Bus #The Night #The Misunderstandings #The Roots #The Blame #The Slap #The Detective #The Fury #The Compilation #The Scam #The Disaster (Part 1) (Season 5) #The Rerun (Part 2) #The Stories #The Guy #The Boredom #The Vision #The Choices #The Code #The Test #The Slid #The Loophole #The Copycats #The Potato #The Fuss #The Outside #The Vase #The Matchmaker #The Box #The Console #The Ollie #The Catfish #The Cycle #The Stars #The Grades #The Diet #The Ex #The Sorcerer #The Menu #The Uncle #The Weirdo #The Heist #The Singing #The Best #The Worst #The Deal #The Petals #The Puppets #The Nuisance #The Line #The List #The News (Season 6) #The Rival #The Lady #The Sucker #The Vegging #The One #The Father #The Cringe #The Cage #The Neighbor #The Anybody #The Faith #The Candidate #The Pact #The Shippening #The Brain #The Parents #The Founder #The Schooling #The Intelligence #The Potion #The Spinoffs #The Transformation #The Understanding #The Ad #The Ghouls #The Stink #The Awareness #The Slip #The Drama #The Buddy The Simpsons *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes *Season 13 Episodes *Season 14 Episodes *Season 15 Episodes *Season 16 Episodes *Season 17 Episodes *Season 18 Episodes *Season 19 Episodes *Season 20 Episodes *Season 21 Episodes *Season 22 Episodes *Season 23 Episodes *Season 24 Episodes *Season 25 Episodes *Season 26 Episodes *Season 27 Episodes *Season 28 Episodes *Season 29 Episodes *Season 30 Episodes *The Simpsons Movie (2007) Warner Bros. *The LEGO Movie (2014) Regular Show *The Dream Warrior *Space Escape *No Train No Gain *Kill 'Em with Kindness *Meet the Seer *A Regular Epic Final Battle Family Guy *Jerome Is the New Black *Screams of Silence: The Story of Brenda Q. Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show (2009) Godzilla *Rodan (1956) *Ghidorah, the Three-Headed Monster (1964) *Invasion of Astro-Monster (1965) *Destroy All Monsters (1968) *Godzilla vs. Mechagodzilla II (1993) *Godzilla: Final Wars (2004) *Godzilla: King of the Monsters (2019) *Godzilla Island (1997–1998) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Category:An American Tail: Fievel Goes West Spoofs Category:TheBeckster1000